No pidas otoshidama si la economía es mala
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Kagura solo quería pasar un año nuevo tranquila juntó a Gin-chan y Sadaharu, pero una mujer gorila y una hyakka se interpusieron diciendo que tenía que usar un maldito kimono. Sacarse un kimono puede ser más fácil que ponérselo. Los besos de los altos rangos siempre son buenos. Esa fue la enseñanza de ese año que se fue.


_**No pidas otoshidama si la economía es mala.**_

En la casa de los Shimura había un lío. Un griterío que se escuchaba de ahí hasta la terminal, y no era broma. Gintoki estaba haciendo de asiento para la mayor de los Shimura, quien con su sonrisa de gorila arreglaba el obi de Kagura.

Todo eso había empezado hace por lo menos cinco días atrás cuando en una conversación de Tsukuyo con Tae salió el tema de un kimono para la chica de la Yorozuya, no era novedad de que a la pelirosa le gustaba usar ropa tradicional japonesa, como se había visto en la pelea contra Hosen. Pero el problema fue cuando ella no acepto la propuesta, quería vestir su típica ropa de invierno, aquellas botas con el abrigo rojo, ahí las mujeres mostraron su peor cara de oni rojo y el oni azul.

Así habían acabado ahí, ella de pie mientras le ajustaban el obi para salir a un estúpido templo donde vería a gente que no quería ver, maldito año nuevo. Ella lo quería pasar en casa con Gintoki y Sadaharu para después ir al bar de la vieja para que le diera su otoshidama de todos los años.

Pero nooooooo…. Este año tenía que pasarlo en Yoshiwara junto con las Hyakka porque habían decidido salir todos juntos, dejando en claro que quienes lo decidieron habían sido Otae y Hinowa (sí, ella también estaba detrás de todo este pacto malévolo).

Según o que le había dicho Shinpachi cuando se juntaban muchas mujeres a hablar cosas de mujeres se llamaba a ese encuentro: "Aquelarre", nunca le interesó como se llamaba ese encuentro pero ahora le interesaba porque por culpa de esa maldita reunión estaba con un kimono y más de tres mil capaz bajo este, lo bueno era que en estos momentos hacía un frío que te cagas.

-Gin-chan quiero el kotatsu-aru.-Dijo con voz aburrida.

-Yo quiero que esta mujer GORILA salga de encima de mí.-Remarcó el animal con disgusto.

-¡¿A quién demonios le dices gorila, mal intento de Kuroko con retraso mental?!

La mujer estaba de pie dándole patadas en el abdomen al permanente plateada mientras que él decía (o más bien gritaba) "Perdóname Tae-sama"

Sí, han de estar muy locos para hacer esa mierda, pues ella así los quería, con los gritos de Gintoki de fondo bajo del pequeño piso de donde la tenía su Anego, sin importarle aquellos sonidos espantosos que venían de la habitación que había dejado caminó hasta la cocina para robar unas cuantas uvas a Shinpachi quien se encontraba cocinando.

-¿Por qué cocinas megane? Hinowa prepara comida deliciosa-aru, no como tu mierda.-Ella lo miraba mientras que comía uvas descaradamente.

-¡Kagura-chan no comas las uvas! Estoy haciendo una tarta, no pintara nada mal si llevamos algo.-Asintió con cada palabra que decía el cuatro ojos, pero cuando este posó sus ojos en ella palideció para luego ser color carmín.-L-l-luces bastante b-b-b-bonita.-Tartamudeo.

-No te vayas a enamorar de mi belleza, megane.-Dijo mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

-Lo dudo.

Tae tratando de que el kimono de Kagura estuviera intacto, Kagura comiendo sukonbu arriba de Sadaharu, Shinpachi tratando de que el pastel lo fuera comido por Gintoki y Gintoki con un ojo morado y el labio hinchado partieron a Yoshiwara a celebrar el año nuevo.

Ya eran alrededor de las once de la madrugada cuando comenzaron a comer, todas las prostitutas estaban en sus casas con sus jefas o atendiendo a clientes, porque ninguna noche para ellas era de descanso. Los riquísimos platos de la prostituta ya se habían acabado y las barrigas de toda la Yorozuya y Seita estaban a punto de explotar, y con ellos en esas dificultades caminaron en dirección al templo más cercano.

Aquel lugar atestado de gente causaba que el paso de la cortesana fuera complicado pero con el mal genio de los tres idiotas de la Yorozuya fue fácil para ella pasar, bueno, luego de que Tsukuyo amenazara con la muerte a tres hombres que habían intentado entrar en pelea con el jefe del trío de imbéciles.

Sin mayor importancia hicieron todo lo que se hacía en año nuevo, hacer las plegarias, tocar la campana, ver su fortuna que por cierto la cara de los tres dictaba el verdadero resultado.

Papel n° 1, dueño Sakata Gintoki. Amor: Mala suerte. Salud: Buena suerte. Dinero: Muy mala suerte. Felicidad: Buena suerte.

Papel n° 2, dueño Shimura Shinpachi: Amor: Nunca tendrás amor. Salud: Mala suerte. Dinero: Pobreza extrema. Felicidad: Mala suerte.

Papel n° 3, dueña Kagura: Amor: Complicado. Salud. Muy buena suerte. Dinero: Mala suerte. Felicidad: Buena suerte.

De los tres a la que mejor le fue era a Kagura, pero ella estaba descontenta pues no iba a tener dinero, iba a morir pobre como la rata de Shinpachi. Siguió caminando como lo había hecho sin notar que los dos hombres que iban a su lado se desviaron, mientras que ella iba en dirección recta, como era de esperarse choco contra un árbol.

La risa idiota y burlesca se escuchó tras ella.

-¿Acaso eres más idiota de lo común, China?-Y la ladilla con piernas apareció.

-A callar perro, no ves que estoy buscando a Gin-chan-aru.-Decía mientras se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar a ver sobre las cabezas.

-Oh… eres muy enana para ver donde esta Danna, perra.-La comenzó a molestar agachándose para estar de su porte.-Eres tan enana como un piojo.

-Tú no eres tan alto-aru para tu edad, perro.

Y aunque no lo prevenían comenzaron a darse golpizas y no con la comodidad de Kagura, pues ella estaba levantándose el kimono para darle sus patadas, ambos se defendían como podían, los golpes llegaban y se devolvían, pero ellos se encontraban entretenidos, fue ahí cuando un viejo gordo empujo a Sougo haciendo que cayera encima de la Yato.

Extrañamente ambos se dejaron llevar, Sougo por la gravedad de los labios de la hembra Yato y Kagura por el maldito cliché shojo que le estaba pasando, sin decir más él acalló los labios de la pelirosa. Primero fue un casto roce que activo todas las células posibles para generar un calor gratificante en ambos, luego el sádico abrió la boca tomando el control de los labios de la chica, acariciando con el tacto que producía su labio en el de ella. Por el otro lado Kagura no estaba tan segur pero igualmente se dejó llevar.

Nunca antes había dado un beso pero parecía como si su cuerpo supiera como se daba, la seguridad rebozaba en ella al igual que la vergüenza, pero podría decir que fue atacada por el imbécil sádico que estaba actualmente encima de ella.

Cuando la lengua del Shinsengumi se deslizo por su boca tan rápido como una serpiente apoderándose de los deseos incontrolables de la chica que recién había soltado un gemido producto de la excitación de su cuerpo. Ambos abrieron los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que hacían, cuando se pusieron de pie sus mejillas rojas hicieron conexión.

-Aquí-

La frase del chico fue interrumpida por ella.

-No pasó nada.-Así fue como se levantó y comenzó a caminar.-Si ves a Gin-chan dile que volví a Yoshiwara-aru.

Un comentario sarcástico iba a salir de los labios de Sougo pero no pudo al ser que recordó la anterior acción que hicieron los dos, de verdad nunca olvidaría eso, ¿quién diría que la pequeña niña monstruo de la Yorozuya había crecido tanto?

* * *

Por las calles de Yoshiwara la chica estaba caminando tranquilamente a la casa de Hinowa, en todo el camino venía buscando a Gintoki pero no se lo encontró, dando por hecho de que habían vuelto sin ella decidió volver.

En su mente aun no podía aclarar lo que había pasado, sabía que había besado al chihuahua de los Shinsengumi pero no encontró razón lógica para hacer eso.

Capaz lo había hecho para romper la tensión o estaba realmente volviéndose loca.

Unos metros más allá de ella, pudo ver una cabeza rosa, comenzó a maldecir mentalmente por encontrarse con ese idiota justamente ahora, ¿Pero qué hacía aquí? No era normal que viniera tanto y menos si ahora estaba en el bando de Takasugi. Sin darle importancia caminó a paso apresurado para que él no le viera, cuando lo paso su corazón latía demasiado rápido, era como si fuera un pequeño ciervo corriendo de un cazador.

Su sacrificio fue en vano, porque con cautela él la seguía.

No era que a él le importara que hacía su hermana en Yoshiwara, ni menos que se mostrara tan molesto porque ella vestía un kimono tal y como lo hacían las mujeres de este distrito. Kamui no había educado a su hermana así, él la había educado para que fuera una mujer de bien, pero luego se le vino encima el hecho que la abandonó por casi once años sin embargo ese no era motivo para que ahora ella fuera una maldita prostituta.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Hinowa encontrándose con la mala y buena suerte de que se encontraba cerrado. Maldito permanente plateada te mataré cuando pueda, pensó la Yato para comenzar a refunfuñar y odiar el maldito día de hoy. Sí que había sido de mala suerte, primero odiaba andar con kimonos de ahora en adelante, segundo odiaba al maldito bastardo de Okita Sougo aka la ladilla con piernas, y tercero no quería ver a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué haces tan sola, hermana?

Su voz hizo que se estremeciera, ¿por qué la había seguido? Maldijo por debajo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, no lo quería ahí y menos en esa situación.

-Espero a mi familia, ¿acaso no lo puedes ver o la pelea con el chihuahua te dejó mal?

-¿Chihuahua?

-El idiota del Shinsengumi, maldito perro lo mataré cuando lo vuelva a ver.-La falsa sonrisa de Kamui se volvió más tensa al escuchar eso. ¿Su hermana lo conocía?

-Ah… él, ¿sigue vivo?

-Es un idiota, los idiotas no mueren, como tú.

-Puede ser.

El silencio ensordecedor duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que Kagura ya no aguantaba más el maldito calor que tenía dentro de ese maldito kimono.

-¡AHH! ¿Cuándo llegarán esos idiotas? Quiero irme a casa.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya te volviste demente?-Ella lo quedó mirando mal.

-El único demente aquí eres tú.-Refunfuñó con desprecio.

-Aw…. Hermana no me trates tan mal.

-Te trato mejor de lo que mereces, idiota.-Ahí fue cuando su cerebro se fundió, había pensado en algo que posiblemente costaría su orgullo y su vida.-¿Tienes camisetas aquí?

-¿Para qué?

-Porque no quiero andar toda la puta noche con esto encima, así que me prestas ropa ¿o no?

Su amada hermana lo necesitaba, no sabía si era un regalo de año nuevo o qué pero estaba feliz al saber que ella se había tragado su orgullo por su comodidad.

-Andando.

Ambos iban caminando por las calles de Yoshiwara no sería una mentira que algunas de las prostitutas miraban con deseo y lujuria a su hermano mayor, debía admitir que él era condenadamente guapo, inclusive mucho más que eso, a ese estado se le llamaba casería, los Yatos machos y también las hembras eran delirantemente atractivos para el ojo de cualquier otra raza, pues así era como podían crear trampas, pero para una Yato afrontar de que uno de su especie era atractivo era muy atractivo a decir verdad.

Él pensaba lo mismo, su hermana para tener dieciséis años era muy atractiva (que atractiva) la chica era caliente, tanto así que lo hacía perder sus estribos, sabía que muchos Yatos que estaban juntos eran hermanos, pues no quedaba de otra al ser que era una raza en peligro de extinción, eran básicamente como unos vampiros, para mantener un linaje puro debían estar con sus hermanos, pero en ellos no era tan repugnante como lo era en los chupasangre ya que los Yatos eran básicamente animales. Volviendo al tema, Kamui podría apreciar como su nuca estaba descubierta creando un impotente deseo por morder ahí o juguetear con sus manos, pero sabía que su hermana no pensaba así, que tarde o temprano él tendría que verla con un humano que días después moriría en sus manos pero el corazón ni el cuerpo de ella le pertenecerían.

Equivocado estaba el otro en pensar en eso, él despertaba todos los deseos de lujuria de su hermana, quien recién hoy se había percatado de algunas cosas de los hombres. Las delgadas y fuertes manos de Kamui hacían que se estremeciera, se imaginaba siendo tocada por ellas, que maldito deseo impuro estaba teniendo. Imaginaba que si el capitán de los Shinsengumi besaba así, ¿cómo besaría el almirante de flota de la Harusame? Mierda, debía de dejar de pensar en él, era su hermano.

Al llegar al antiguo castillo de Hosen entraron como si fuera su propia casa, aunque por dentro ella estaba muy nerviosa volviendo a recordad cada cosa que había pasado en ese maldito lugar, como perdió su cordura, como casi pierde todo lo que hoy es su vida, sus puños se apretaban bastante fuerte al kimono. Avanzaron hasta llegar a un punto donde ella no había estado, era una habitación espaciosa con pocos muebles, solo había un futón donde supuso dormía él, junto a su repaso de la habitación Kamui se dispuso a buscar en una bolsa su ropa, encontró una camisa que le quedaría a Kagura.

-Mis pantalones no te quedarían.

-Préstame solo una camisa, si llega Gin-chan sabré ponerme la parte superior del kimono.

-Bueno.

Le lanzó la prenda para que ella se vistiera, pero al ver que no lo hacía quedó con cara confundida.

-¿Qué esperas? Cámbiate.

-¡Sal de la habitación!

-No es como si no te hubiera visto desnuda, hermana.

-Pues te informo que tenía cinco años, idiota.

Era verdad, ella ya no era esa pequeña niña menudita que había cuidado cuando su mami estaba enferma, ella ahora era una mujer.

-Está bien, gritas cuando termines.

Kagura asintió, y comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas cuando él ya estaba afuera. Realmente quitar el kimono era más fácil que ponerlo, luego de tener sus tantas capas fuera vio y recordó que si llevaba sujetador, pero anteriormente estaba tan apretada que parecía un paté que no recordaba ni que llevaba puesto. Deslizó la camisa sobre ella y recordó el frío que hacía, maldijo en alto y Kamui entró a la habitación.

-¿Te ha quedado?

-Sí, pero hace un frío que te cagas.-Él soltó una risa, sacó su chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la puso encima. El calor del cuerpo de su hermano aún estaba presente, se iba colando entre sus poros con descuido soltó un suspiro entrecortado, rogando que Bakamui no lo haya escuchado.

-¿Sigues con frío?-Su tono ya no era el mismo de siempre, era grave, tal y como el de Gintoki cuando se ponía a seducir chicas en la calle.

-N-no, gracias.

-De nada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, bueno, los dos miraban sus labios con deseo. Era tan irrefutable que querían besarse, rompiendo cualquier lazo familiar que se encontrara flotando en el aire.

El primero en acercarse fue Kamui, quien tomó el mentón de su hermana con delicadeza, el acto provocó que ella cerrara sus ojos dejándose llevar, el recuerdo vago del beso anterior con el humano ya se había desvanecido; ahora solo quedaba unirse con el hombre que tanto había deseado durante toda su vida.

Con una brutalidad incuestionable el Yato poseyó sus labios moviéndolos con los suyos, provocando que toda la cordura de ambos se fuera en un santiamén. Si realmente el besaba como los dioses, o capaz era el hecho de que ella ya estaba inundada con los deseos escrupulosos de su hermano pero no le importo.

La lengua de este tocaba cada espacio de su boca, chocando con su lengua provocando que la excitación subiera de lugar, ella subió un poco sus manos para sacar el hilo que mantenía la trenza sujeta para liberar el cabello de su hermano, desenredándolo con delicadeza y vez en cuando jalándolo ya que trataba de reprimir un gemido, cuando ya estaba totalmente suelto subió a sus manos a su nuca donde controlaba cada suspiro que venía encima.

La boca de este ya no estaba en sus labios, estaba en su cuello, provocando que cada toque le inundara en calor, dejando manchas en su blanco cuerpo que hacía que se revolcara debajo de él, sin preguntarlo la tomo de los muslos para que abrazara sus piernas a su cintura. Caminó con ella hasta una pared donde se fue con toda su fuerza, provocaba embestidas con la ropa puesta aunque ella llevaba las bragas que en estos momentos era una separación al igual que los pantalones de él.

Kagura adentro sus manos en la camisa del Yato mayor para comenzar a tocar, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente provocaba que ella se estremeciera más, cuando él ya había dejado su cuello bajo a sus pechos, que tocaba con una mano mientras que al otro le daba placer con su boca. Ahí sí que se fue todo a la mierda. Ella arañaba la espalda de él mientras que ahogaba gemidos quería que la tocara ahí, necesitaba que tocara su feminidad porque esta palpitaba tan fuerte que podía llegar a doler.

-K-k-kamui… toca ahí.-Su voz ronca y a la vez suave pidió en tono de súplica, tomando la mano de él para bajarla a su entrepierna donde estaba muy húmeda.

-Súplica.-Al igual que ella su voz estaba ronca, demasiado ronca para ser verdad, luego de decir eso comenzó a dar más placer en sus pechos para así molestarla cosa que consiguió, pero no de la forma en que quería.

-Por fa-favor, Kamui.-Dijo esto con su cara llena de lujuria como si rebozara de ella, cosa que era cierta, él quedó mirando su cara y sonrió comos siempre lo hacía.

-Mmh… ten paciencia.

¿Cómo él tenía paciencia? Bien poca tenía pues sentía el bulto cerca de su entrada. Pero cuando en un acto malévolo sucedió él rápidamente la toco, pues ella había apretado su pelvis a la del haciendo que se estremeciera.

Con un dedo toco los labios que estaban juntos haciendo que ella se quedara quieta por unos segundos, finalmente deslizó ese mismo dedo dentro de ella. Oh… ahora Kamui entendía porque Hosen estaba tan obstinado con algunas prostitutas, sentir a Kagura tan mojada y apretada le hacía perder el conocimiento.

Bajo a su hermana de donde estaba, bajó sus pantalones y escuchó un ruido sordo. Subió un poco su cabeza para encontrarla tendida en el suelo con los mofletes rojos como su pelo.

-¿Por qué te has caído?

-Porque mis piernas están débiles.-Él esbozó una media sonrisa para llegar hasta ella y darle un cálido beso en los labios, la tomó al estilo nupcial dejándola encima del futón.

Se posó encima de ella besando sus labios y su cuello, haciendo que ella gimiera como loca nuevamente, pero sin aviso coló una mano dentro de sus bragas haciendo lo mismo que antes, movía cada parte de ella cuando deslizaba su mano en su feminidad. Cuando logró finalmente que su entrada estuviera suficientemente dilatada miró a la adolescente que asintió, ella subió sus piernas para bajar la ropa interior de su hermano.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, idiota.

Él sonrió, le dio un beso en la boca tan profundo que cuando el dolor punzante de su parte inferior comenzó ahogo el grito con el beso. Tratando de que ella se acostumbrara a que él estuviera dentro de ella se daban besos como un par de idiotas, la espalda de Kamui estaba toda roja por los rasguños que le brindaba su (ahora) mujer.

Las embestidas hacían que se inundara de calor la habitación, sus cuerpos en un frenesí que los iba corrompiendo de a poco, fue en un momento cuando el cuerpo de Kagura se sentía tan apretado que Kamui también llegó con ella.

Abuto al parecer supo con quién estaba su capitán ya que el gritó se escuchó por todo el gran castillo.

Finalmente habían dejado las ataduras y habían hecho lo que más miedo y gozo les daba.

-Nunca te lo quise decir pero te amo.-Murmuró el contra su oído.

-M-m-muérete Bakamui.

* * *

 _ **Bonus.**_

A la mañana siguiente ambos dormían plácidamente, pero el sonido de algo qeu cayó los despertó a ambos, con la cabeza abombada Kamui se despegó del kotatsu, besó la espalda del pequeño cuerpo que yacía a su lado quien se movió como si fuera una resurrección de Chewbacca.

-Pareces un pequeño monstruo cuando despiertas.

-Cállate, tengo sueño, odio que me despierten.

-Lo sé.

-Mmmh.-Murmuró dándose media vuelta para ver a su hermano apoyado en su brazo.

-¿Cómo estuve anoche?

-Bien, bien, solo cállate.-Fue ahí cuando procesó todo, se levantó como alma en pena para quedar mirándolo.-¿Y tú como sabías que hacer?

-Porque ya lo había hecho antes con una amanto.

El ambiente se puso tenso, con la mirada fría de su hermana supuso que esta estaba celosa de lo que había hecho.

-Pero tu lo haces mejor que todas con las que he estado.

-¡Y HAZ ESTADO CON MÁS! ¡Maldito Bakamui!

Ella le comenzó a tirar cosas que él fácilmente esquivaba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que ella estaba con su cara de "te mataré" roja y desnuda.

Y finalmente su otoshidama llegó en forma de un imbécil que siempre quiso para navidad o año nuevo.

* * *

 **AL FIN EL FIN DEL AÑO!**

Bueno primero que todo desearles un boniiiiiito año que este lleno de más KamuKagu y OkiKagu y si es posible más doujinshis MikaYuu, los quiero un ontón y siempre me alegran con los comentarios que me dejan.

Punto uno. El otoshidama es un sobre que se les entrega a los más pequeños en año nuevo en Japón, este contiene dinero.  
Punto dos. No sé si en todos los países se le llame así al paté, y sino... busquen que es el paté.

Di a elección siendo que siempre supe que iba a ser de ambos fandoms, ambas son mis OTP favoritas y por ende quería algo más lindo, y contaré mi secreto este es mi primer lemmon que he escrito y por ende sé que fue un asco de los grandes. Mi parte favorita de todo esto es cuando Kamui comienza a pensar en Hosen la mítica frase de: "Oh... ahora Kamui entendía porque Hosen estaba tan obstinado con algunas prostitutas." LO AMÉ, con esta frase no quise dar a entender de que Kagura sea prostituta pero se refería a como veía al sexo femenino, para quien no entendió.

Y finalmente a pasado al menos dos horas de que terminé el fic, una de que lo edité y lo editaré de nuevo sin antes dejar un mensaje de amor y paz para el mundo. LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA! Hace un tiempo prometí un fanfic lleno de incesto y lemmon, esto fue lo más cercano al incesto y lemmon pues yo no sé que escribir así, solo soy una pequeña niña, así que eso, iré a editar, escribiré un Okikagu y dormiré que mañana (hoy) es año nuevo.

Qué máaaaaas... no lo sé, alguna duda o consulta pues PM y nos vemos en el próximo Fic en un nuevo año, adiós.

Maddo-san se encuentra en estado moribundo pues no ha dormido nada por esperar el nuevo capítulo y no ha salido -llorando- ¿alguien que le dé Cruncyroll premium?


End file.
